Noticias
by Duhkha
Summary: Viñeta-única. Hermione ama a sus hijos, en verdad los ama, pero a veces es tan difícil comunicarse con ellos. Felizmente cuenta con la ayuda de la carta de Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el mini-reto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro «Las cuatro casas».**

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Nº de palabras: 659

 **Summary:** Hermione ama a sus hijos, en verdad los ama, pero a veces es tan difícil comunicarse con ellos. Felizmente cuenta con la ayuda de la carta de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **"Noticias"**

－ ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

－ Rose déjanos explicarte nuestras razones －dijo Hermione contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hija.

－ Tus razones querrás decir.

－¡Ronald! Eso no ayuda.

－ ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLOS! ¡MEJOR, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES! ¡QUISIERON DIVORCIARSE! ¡BIEN! ¡LO HICIERON Y NO DIJE NADA! ¡PERO VENDER LA CASA...! ¡ES MI CASA!

－ ¡También es mía! －dijo Hugo sentado en el suelo mientras jugaba con su PSP ajeno a la situación.

Ella sabía que el divorcio traería consecuencias, pero no esperaba que su niña se volviese así de rebelde o que Hugo… Bueno, Hugo seguía siendo Hugo, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse.

－ Rose, cariño, escúchame…

－¡TODO ES UN CAPRICHO TUYO! ¡EGOÍSTA! ¡EGOÍSTA LOS DOS, PERO MÁS TÚ!

Los sollozos que siguieron se sintieron como alfileres en el alma.

La casa era para Rose lo único que se podía mantener intacto. No sólo era su hogar, también era su refugio. Sin embargo, ya no el de ella. La casa representa para Hermione una etapa que ya no da más. Si bien el divorcio fue decisión de ambos antes de que alguno de los dos lastimara al otro, ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo nuevo. Por Ron, por los niños… _Por ella_.

¿Cómo seguir en un lugar que representa los pasados doce años de tu vida cuando ese ciclo ya acabó?

Sus hijos eran su hogar, pero necesitaba también un refugio sin huellas para poder colocar las suyas propias y conservas solo las buenas de su anterior hogar.

 _Egoísta._

－ Rose, cariño…

－ ¡Perdí! ¡Rose no entiendo que tanto te quejas si este año entras a Hogwarts y casi no vas estar en casa! ¡Yo soy el que va a estar aquí, pero eres tú...!

Hugo no pudo terminar su diatriba cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y una emocionada Rose daba saltitos y vueltas mientras alzaba un pergamino al techo.

－ ¡Tengo mi carta! －repetía una y otra vez－ ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Al fin iré a Hogwarts!

Las lágrimas de cólera habían sido reemplazadas por las de alegría. Festejaron y vitorearon la noticia y el tema de la casa quedó olvidado.

Más tarde le enviaría un presente al Profesor Flitwick.

 **Dos años después.**

－ Hugo, traje la cena.

－ Cinco minutos má, falta poco.

Hermione sabía que no faltaba poco, cuando se trataba de juegos nunca lo era.

－ ¡Pedazo de...!

－ ¡Hugo!

－ ¡Tonto!

Iba a ir a colocarle un hechizo a la comida para que se mantuviese caliente cuando un objeto sobre la cama llamó su atención. Un sobre con un sello rojo _intacto_.

－ Esa… ¿es tu carta de Hogwarts?

－ Ajá.

－ No la haz abierto.

－ No necesitamos la lista de útiles hasta el sábado.

－ ¿Y no te da curiosidad?

Hugo desprendió solo un segundo la vista de la pantalla donde unos monstruos trataban de derribar lo que creía era una torre.

－ Sé que soy mago... Desde mi primera explosión... De magia a los cinco años, má... Y ningún colegio mágico. Maldición... Envía mensajes de rechazo. Sinceramente... No entiendo todo el escándalo que. ¡Argh!... Hace la gente por esa carta.

Ese era su hijo, señores. Racional por muy pelirrojo que sea.

－ No pareces emocionado.

－ Estoy... Emocionadísimo. Al ritmo que voy... Jugaría en un mes y medio con los... Que tienen más de 5000MMR. ¡Las grandes ligas, mamá! ¡Já! ¡Toma esa! Pero no. Repíteme nuevamente por qué tiene que ser un inter... ¡Pendejo!

－ ¡Hugo!

－ No es insulto... Má.

－ ¿Qué casa...?

－ Cualquiera en la que no ¡Bien! Esté Rose... apenas la soporto en... Verano con sus quejas sobre Malfoy y Albus.

Era el momento. Tenía que aprovechar que había ganado la partida, Hugo sería el más fácil con el que lidiar.

－ Hablando de Malfoy, ¿qué piensas de...?

－ ¿Que tú y Draco estén saliendo?

La mandíbula se le desencajo a Hermione y los ojos se le estrecharon.

－ ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco?

－ ¡La comida se enfría, mamá!

Y antes de que lo pudiera prevenir, Hugo salió corriendo.

－¡Hugo!

Oh. Ese rubito le escucharía.

Por supuesto que sí.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero decirles que esta historia está **conectada** al drabble **"Elecciones"** , que también podrán encontrar en mi perfil, y trata sobre la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts a Scorpius. A quienes lo hayan leído (o lo lean) entenderán esa necesidad imperiosa de hacer esta segunda parte, ¡era una obligación moral con el fandom! O eso me decía mi corazoncito dramionero xD

Espero sus opiniones y críticas en un lindo y sensual review *ojitos de Nagini bajo la lluvia*

Las _votaciones comienzan el 01 de Setiembre_. Independientemente de si les gustó mi fic les recomiendo que se pasen por las historias de las demás participantes, he leído unas muy buenas.

 **¿En que casa colocarían a esta Rose y este Hugo?**

Por cierto, me encantó mi Hugo jeje era tan poco Weasley xD

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**_


End file.
